Somethin' to believe in! STBI
by Cami Lopes
Summary: Essa fic inicialmente é uma song mui antiga minha. Irei reescreve-la, juntar com um fragmento de uma fic comunitária que escrevi uma vez e tentar fazer algo maior, com mais conteúdo e coesão. Espero que gostem.
1. Assisto passar

1 - Assisto minha vida passar

Watched my life pass me by

(Assisto minha vida passar por mim)

in the rearview mirror

(Na visão de trás do espelho)

Acabou.

"Vejo tudo passando lentamente, embora minha consciência de tempo possa ter sido alterada com os fatos. Os olhos verdes fitam meu rosto, a meu pedido".

Liliam o fitava, ele podia vê-la novamente. Céus, como era bom vê-la novamente. Com aqueles olhos, os olhos secretamente slytherin que ela ostentara tantos anos em seus sonhos mais sombrios, obscuros. Pesadelos que ele ardentemente desejava ter todas as noites, apenas para rever aqueles olhos se fosse necessário.

COMO SE fosse necessário. Aqueles olhos estavam gravados a ferro quente em sua memória, em sua alma.

Seu "A" duplo: Amor X Angustia.

Seu "B" duplo: Benção X Burrice.

Seu "C " duplo: Carinho X Culpa.

Seu "D" duplo: Deleite X Desespero.

Ela era seu alfabeto de duplicidade, como se já não bastasse toda a vida dele ser dúbia.

Pictures frozen in time

(Retratos congelados no tempo)

are becoming clearer

(Vão se tornando mais nítidos)

Perdeu a força, já não adiantava lutar, Lili se foi, havia uma outra voz, mas ele não deu atenção. Quando enfim o silêncio parecia ter invadido sua mente ele pensou: "Assim é morrer?".

Um canto leve e bonito, triste, mas tranquilizador se apoderou de seu corpo. Aos poucos dor o abandonou, mas algo estranho aconteceu, podia sentir o chão sob si. Podia sentir a vida voltando lentamente ao seu corpo.

Com muito esforço arrastou a mão até seu peito. Podia sentir, estava ali ainda, fraco, mas batendo. O coração que ele há muito esquecera que existia estava lutando para viver. Lutando por uma subsistência maldita e indesejada.

"Não!", protestou o homem, "Me deixe ir, me deixe morrer"

I don't wanna waste another day

(Não quero disperdiçar mais um dia)

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

(Preso na sombra dos meus erros)

yeah

Ele havia visto Lili. Algo em sua mente confusa dizia que ela o estava esperando em algum lugar, mas seu coração parecia não entender que ele queria rumar para ela e não para nenhum outro ponto no universo.

Pois não há universo sem amor e seu amor não habitava o universo. Doce e amarga contradição.

Ele queria buscar por ela, desesperadamente clamou pela morte em segredo e agora ela estendia sob ele seu manto de misericórdia. Tudo por ela, para ela.

'cause I want you

(Porque eu quero você)

and I feel you

(E eu sinto você)

crawling underneath my skin

(Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele)

O silêncio era doloroso e amigo. Quando nada mais ele queria ouvir e ao mesmo tempo ansiava por sua voz.

O escuro era um martírio agradável. Quando tudo que ele mais queria era o fim e ao mesmo tempo desejava de maneira insana vê-la, ao menos mais uma vez.

like a hunger

(Como um esfomeado)

like a burning

(Como um incêndio)

to find the place I've never been

(Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive)

Ele queria o paraíso e era merecedor, mas aceitaria o inferno se ela estivesse lá. E o inferno seria seu paraíso, consciente, sóbrio, doloroso, amado.

Profano, o vazio o invadiu. Ele tentou se lembrar de seu rosto e não conseguiu.

now I'm broken

(Agora estou despedaçado)

and I'm fading

(E estou perdendo força)

I'm half the man I thought I would be

(Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria)

Corrompido, abusado. Tentou se lembrar de seu amor, devoção, mas tão pouco esses habitavam sua memória.

Violado, injuriado. Não havia mais o verde dos olhos que o povoaram a vida toda, não havia culpa, dor, sofrimento, e acima de tudo, não mais amor.

I've been dying inside

(Estou morrendo por dentro)

Little by little

(Pouco a pouco)

Queria ir para ela, mas não havia ninguém para quem ir. O desespero de não ter com o que sonhar era maior em si do que a desesperança de saber que seus sonhos nunca seriam realizados.

Crueis, seus protestos mudos não foram ouvidos. Maldita, sua batalha era vencida.

Parou de lutar. Adormeceu.

Nowhere to go

(Nenhum lugar para ir)

But goin' out of my mind

(Mas perdendo a cabeça)

In endless circles

(Em círculos que infinitos)

O sono sem sonhos era um presente, uma maldição. Um terreno tortuoso e cheio de intempéries, vazio. Um refúgio sem paredes, seguro e desprotegido.

Acre, amarga, enlouquecedora traição. Traia a verdade. Traia o tempo. Traia o cômodo incômodo que era sentir. Sentir o que mesmo? Agora nada.

runnin' from myself until

(Fugindo de mim mesmo até)

You gave me a reason for standing still

(Que você me dê uma razão pra continuar de pé)

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Estava frio ali. Constatou que o chão o abandonara e agora parecia estar deitado em algo muito mais macio. A visão embaçada ainda, ofuscada pela luz dolorosa que infringia na retina acostumada à proteção sombria das pálpebras.

Respirou fundo e suas narinas foram invadidas por um forte cheiro amendoado e açucarado. Era inebriante e parecia pertencer a todo lugar, como se cada partícula de ar que lhe entrava tivesse uma gota desse perfume.

Conclui que a morte chegara, pois aquele só podia ser o paraíso. Mas porque mesmo ele queria estar ali? Não queria. Parecia errado.

Então lembrou. Como uma pluma, leve e suave Lily lhe invadiu. Como um resquício do passado, esquecido, enterrado. Uma dívida paga.

E novamente o vazio. Sem razão, sem eira, sem beira, sem paixão.

Sentiu um peso inesperado sob si e deslizou inconscientemente os dedos sob as formas do corpo feminino. Foi aí que os olhos castanho se focaram nos negros. Os cabelos castanhos da moça desciam até se perderem no ângulo em que ele via. Ela lhe sorriu. Ele se amargurou.

-Granger – balbuciou, tentando se livrar do torpor. – Eu não morri. – constatou.

-Não, Fawkes te encontrou – a menina sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Por que ela sorria? Pelo que ela chorava?

A visão de Snape se recuperou totalmente. Sentiu algo em seus estomago anunciar a fome em alto e bom som e a boca ressecada pela sede reclamava o esforço de falar.

Mal levantara o rosto e já havia um prato nas mãos da menina, disposto em uma bandeja com um copo de água cristalina e convidativa.

-Coma, você ficou desacordado por dois dias – suspirou a moça. Estava sentada na beirada da cama que ele agora se sentava apoiado nos travesseiros. Ele estava sem camisa, para seu profundo constrangimento e ainda trajava as mesmas calças do dia em que...

Mas algo ocorreu a Severus. "Dois dias! E a guerra, Voldemort, Potter?". Hermione pareceu prever seus pensamentos. Delicadamente a moça tocou seu braço esquerdo,no caminho de depositar a bandeja ao lado dele, no espaço vazio da cama de casal. O toque o fez estremecer, o calor das mãos de Hermione abrandando o frio que sentia. Olhou para o próprio braço... Nada, não havia nada alí.

-Potter...

-Nós vencemos, vencemos a guerra. – disse baixinho para ele.

"Nós?", o pensamento lhe ocorreu, será que Potter contara a todos sobre ele?

-Onde estou?

Hermione corou violentamente. E virou a cabeça para longe, como se a janela do outro lado do quarto fosse de fato mais interessante do que qualquer livro que ela já lera.

-Na minha casa. A casa dos meus pais – corrigiu, mas se apressou em dizer – Eles não estão aqui.

-Por quê? – perguntou ele simplesmente, melancólico, mas ela sabia que ele não se referia à ausência dos Granger.

A tristeza lhe tomou quando repassou mentalmente sua quase morte.

Falling faster

(Caindo rapidamente)

Barely breathing

(Mal consigo respirar)

-Professor... – começou Hermione, sem saber como terminar. Ele era um homem marcado pelo amor, mas ela não conseguiu controlar. Não se importava que ele não lhe correspondesse, apenas a vontade insana de consolar Snape lhe tomou. Ela se jogou sobre ele carinhosamente, passou seus braços pelas costas do homem que agora se encontrava sentado na cama.

A surpresa tomou Severus, o ato era tão inesperado que seu corpo, sem saber se era certo apenas reagiu. O calor do corpo Hermione contra o seu, fez ele sentir o coração palpitar violento em seu peito. Seus braços puxaram a moça para mais perto. Mas a razão o chamou e ele deixou os braços penderem lateralmente enquanto ela ainda apertava seu corpo macio contra o dele.

-Hermione – não sabia de onde tinha tirado o primeiro nome da moça, mas lhe pareceu tão certo dizer, quanto dois mais dois são quatro. Irracional, ele pensou se ela seria sua salvação.

Give me somethin' to believe in

(Dê-me algo em que acreditar)

Tell me it's not all in my head

(Diga-me que não é tudo da minha cabeça)

-Severus – ela sussurrou de volta em seu ouvido. Mas algo a parou, ela se afastou dele e voltou a lhe oferecer o prato em uma bandeja – Você precisa comer, não está totalmente recuperado ainda.

Um choque elétrico parecia ter percorrido o corpo do homem. Seu nome ficava tão bem na voz dela que ele mal ouviu as palavras que se seguiram. Pensamentos inapropriados lhe vieram e deixaram na mesma rapidez que sua mente trabalhava para encaixar o que sentia e ocorria.

Ele estava vivo e podia sentir isso pelo simples fato de que seu coração parecia uma máquina fazendo hora extra, disparando em seu peito como se quisesse fugir, um animal encurralado, batendo na grade da jaula, desesperado para se libertar.

Mas não havia libertação para o coração de Snape. Havia a sensação de missão cumprida, dívida paga. E o que mais havia? Nada. Nem mesmo podia afirmar que aquele animal rugindo e se agitando em seu peito era um coração.

Afinal, ele tinha coração? Não! Embora vivo, seu coração havia morrido a tempos e a lápide que o enterrava tinha nome e sobrenome: Lilian Evans Potter.

Ele comeu, a lentidão e a inexpressão com que comia refletia que dentro de si estavam se passando todos os tipos de reflexões. Ele pensava tão arduamente em tudo: passado, presente, futuro, que Hermione não pode deixar de conter o que ela mesma pensou:

– Deixe-me entrar – disse tocando seu coração quando ele jogou o prato vazio novamente na bandeja, descartando também o copo depois de extinguir seu conteúdo – Deixe-me tentar.

As palavras soavam como tortura. Se deu conta do como queria isso, não sabia se já havia querido antes, mas não importava, Hermione estava oferecendo para ficar com os cacos do que restava dele.

-Eu não sou completo, Hermione – mas o beijo dela o calou.

Os lábios doces como mel tocaram os seus, eram quentes e molhados. Ela queria mais, sua língua impetuosa pediu passagem por entre os lábios dele, encontrando-se com a dele, dançando uma dança indecente. Ele separou-se dela, olhou em seus olhos, podia ver a luxúria consumindo a moça. Lutou contra todos os impulsos do seu corpo, mas lá estava ela, novamente quebrando a barreira que ele tentou em vão estabelecer.

O corpo dela foi com tanto ímpeto contra o seu que mal pôde resistir e se deitou, ela estava deitada sobre ele e nada disso era certo. Mas o certo já não importava mais, ele a queria com todas as forças do seu ser, com todos os músculos do seu corpo.

Girou lentamente o corpo jogou seu peso contra ela, agora ele estava em cima. O corpo delicado de Hermione por baixo do seu, usava um vestido verde claro.

Seus olhos estavam hipnotizados pelo rosto dela, percebeu-a corando levemente sob seu olhar. Hermione passou as mãos, ansiosas pelo contato, em seu peitoral, liso, pálido, forte, porém magro.

Mas ele a repeliu. Afastou-se dela como se fosse uma enferma e lançou seu olhar de nojo. Somente ele sabia que aquele nojo não era direcionado a ela e sim a ele. Que diabos ele estava pensando? Em nome de Merlin, Hermione era uma menina, ela a conhecia desde os 11 anos de idade ela fora sua aluna até um ano atrás.

Aquilo era doentio e ele não podia contamina-la com a sujeira que o habitara durante anos.

Ele se levantou, o andar não era mais tão familiar depois de tantos dias parado. Apoiou-se em uma poltrona que ladeava a cama e ordenou, com o melhor tom de professor de poções:

-Saia senhorita Granger, ou saio eu – ele não teve coragem de olha-la nos olhos, pois apenas a fungada que ela deu já traiu a lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos pueris.

Ela saiu, como ele sabia que faria. Ela nunca seria capas de deixa-lo sair ainda debilitado, não Hermione, não sua menina. Ele riu alto. Sua? Desde quando ela se tornara objeto do seu desejo?

Ela estava ali novamente, momentos depois. Ele se recordava de tê-la mandado embora, mas não sentia vontade de faze-lo novamente.

Ela se jogou na cama, puxando-o pelos cabelos. Ele tornou a se deitar sob ela, sua boca deu um breve beijo nos lábios da moça e em seguida se enterraram entre beijos e chupadas no pescocinho fino dela. Severus respirava forte e Hermione ofegava, ela tinha o gosto mais delicioso que já provara em sua vida.

As mãos do bruxo passeavam com lascívia pelo corpo macio, quente, delicado da bruxinha. Levantou o vestido e deu espaço para que ela o retirasse pela cabeça. O corpo branco com seios pequenos e rijos era um convite, Severus deslizou as mãos pela cintura da menina e alcançou seus seios, ela arfou, ele sentiu seu membro vibrar. Hermione também sentiu pois Severus estava encaixado no abraço de suas pernas, ela o sentiu vibrar diretamente em seu sexo.

Ela gemeu, ele entendeu, uma mão abandonou um seio e rapidamente alcançou a calcinha, sentiu-a por cima do pano, estava molhada. Hermione o queria tanto quando ele a queria. Afastou o pequeno pedaço de pano, e tocou o pequeno feixe de emoções dela. Sentiu o corpo da menina se retesar, gostou, tocou novamente, e mais, e mais, Hermione gemia sob seu toque áspero, um de seus dedos deslizou propositalmente para dentro dela, gritou, agarrou a cabeceira da cama, e trincou os dentes.

Severus sorriu com a visão e o som, seus dedos brincavam no corpo de Hermione, embaixo estimulavam o feixe de prazer e se enterravam nela e em cima, apertavam seus seios. Hermione tremeu, seus gemidos cada vez mais fortes, ele sabia que ela estava alcançando o prazer, isso fez com que a fera adormecida nele rugisse.

Ele acordou suado e em completo desespero. O coração se precipitava para fora do peito, tamanho o esforço que fazia para manter-se bombeando sangue para o corpo faminto.

Ele teve no fundo sua alma uma revelação: aquela era a primeira vez que sonhava com Hermione; e uma certeza: não seria a última.

A angustia era enorme e sabia acre em seus lábio.

Levantou e vagou pelo quarto, achou a camisa branca lavada e o resto de suas vestes penduradas em uma cadeira. A varinha estava em cima da penteadeira em que a cadeira estava. Olhou novamente aquela cama, como se precisasse olhar para gravar como era. Partiu, sem dizer palavra à sua anfitriã.


	2. The liar, the honest, the martyr

2 - The liar, The honest, The Martyr

Minerva sentava-se à mesa de diretora na sala que um dia pertencera à Albus Dumbledore e muitos outros, incluindo o homem que estava à sua frente. Fitando-a com os olhos negros e profundos, como se pudessem ler sua alma e podiam, certamente.

Conversar com Snape era uma tarefa complicada, olhar para ele era uma tarefa impossível, ou quase. Severus era o contrario de tudo que já haviam pensado dele e o fato de todos terem estado errados gerava um sentimento de culpa.

Culpa, a mesma que tantas vezes assolara Severus em relação ao mundo, o mundo era culpado em relação a ele.

-Você tem que me dizer sim ou não, não há muito o que pensar. – disse ele após um longo minuto de silêncio. Ele sabia qual seria a resposta, mas no fundo aquele olhar de divagação da professora o incomodava. Ele não queria ser martirizado, heroificado. Ele não achava que merecia.

Tudo que ele fez foi por culpa e ele queria esse sentimento fora de sua vida. Ao passo que vê-lo estampado no rosto de cada pessoa que encontrava em seu caminho era doloroso, como se a parte morta de sua vida estivesse lutando para suga-lo novamente para as trevas.

-Desculpe – ela disse de forma pausada, como se a palavra fosse arrancada sob tortura e ela em si significava muito mais do que um pedido de desculpas pela demora da resposta.

Severus ignorou solenemente o significado daquilo tudo, fingiu nunca ter visto os lábios de Minerva se crisparem e os olhos cintilarem à sombra de lágrimas que nunca seriam vertidas em público. Como ela se sentia a principal culpada por tudo em que se transformo a vida de Snape era talvez irracional para todos os outros, mas não para ela.

-Então? – Ele perguntou impaciente, desviando o olhar pela primeira vez em anos de vida.

-Claro que você pode voltar a lecionar. – disse ela como se aquilo tivesse sido uma pergunta obvia, afinal. – Qual cargo você quer?

Snape riu uma risada sem graça, sem emoção. Era a primeira vez que ela o via rindo e não foi agradável, sentiu seus ossos gelarem e teve aquela sensação de que a qualquer momento ele iria apontar o dedo longo e ossudo no rosto dela e começar a acusa-la de tudo.

Mas isso só provava o quanto as pessoas pouco conheciam Severus Snape. Ele não acusaria ninguém pela suas escolhas, não jogaria em ninguém sua culpa maldita, ele nunca fugiu e não seria agora que fugiria de suas responsabilidades. Seria confortável se enganar deixando todos se sentirem culpados e se convencer de que ele não havia cavado a própria cova, mas esse não seria ele. Snape não sabia o que era o significado da palavra "confortável".

Mas mesmo assim ele não deixaria de ser ele. Ironia, sarcasmo, fel.

-Então agora eu posso escolher?

-Claro – sem graça, ela desviou os olhos.

Mas Snape se levantou apoiou os dois braços na mesa e se inclinou até ficar olho a olho com ela por um palmo de distância e sussurrou letalmente:

-Poções.

-Poções... – ela repetiu baixinho, enquanto ele voltava a se sentar com um semi-sorriso cínico no rosto. Mas McGonagall não era mulher de titubear – Certo, o cargo é seu. Seus antigos aposentos nas masmorras também.

-Ótimo. Creio que terminamos. – Disse se levantando para arrumar suas coisas.

-Apenas mais um detalhe Severus.

-Sim..

-Todos os alunos que não cursaram Hogwarts ano passado, devido à situação extraordinária em que a escola se apresentava, voltarão esse ano.

Snape deixou sua máscara firme se perder por um milésimo de segundo, apenas o suficiente para Minerva esboçar uma interrogação, tentando decifrar a expressão de cansaço, descontentamento, derrota que se apossou dele e que rapidamente foi substituída pela face fria e indiferente do mestre de poções.

-Ó-ti-mo. – ele esboço entredentes e saiu farfalhando a capa e batendo a porta.

Já dentro do seu quarto, Snape senta-se na cama e apoia o rosto nas duas mãos e as desliza pelos cabelos oleosos em sinal de desespero. Hermione estaria de volta. Potter e Weasley estariam de volta. Hermione estaria ali. Uma horda de cabeças ocas para ensinar. Veria Hermione todos os dias em carne e osso, sim, pois ele a via todos os dias, bastava fechar os olhos e ela estava impressa em sua memória.

No primeiro dia lá estavam eles, centenas de alunos de todas as casas olhando para a mesa dos professores com espanto. Minerva McGonagall era a diretora nomeada pelo conselho estudantil e acumulava o cargo de transfiguração e de diretora da Gryffindor. Severus Snape era novamente professor de poções e diretor da Slytherin e um novo professor chamado Karl Tales ocupava o cargo de DCAT.

Snape correu os olhos pela mesa Gryffindor e no momento que achou o que queria, se arrependeu de ter olhado. Harry Potter e Gina Weasley estavam aos beijos enquanto Hermione e Rony estavam com as mãos dadas sob a mesa e conversavam de modo afetuoso. Foi nesse exato segundo que Hermione desviou os olhos e se deparou com os negros do professor.

A mão que estava embaixo da de Ronald escapuliu timidamente e ela corou e desviou o olhar, um segundo depois quando voltou a procura-lo Snape não estava mais olhando para ela e sim ouvia atentamente o que o professor Tales dizia.

Snape sentiu raiva e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Queria que Hermione fosse feliz, mas não suportava aquele cabeça de tocha tocando-a. Queria ter 19 anos de novo. Se tivesse, será que Hermione escolheria à ele? Piscou espantando esse pensamento enquanto absorvia as palavras do professor ao seu lado sem realmente prestar atenção.

Hermione queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Desde que Snape à olhara com nojo depois dela tê-lo beijado, jurara nunca mais pensar nele e se dedicar ao relacionamento com Rony. Tinha trabalhado nisso muito bem durante as férias, mas foi só ver aqueles olhos negros e aquela expressão indecifrável que ela já não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada.

Quando ela descobrira que era completamente apaixonada pelo morcegão? No momento em que vira ele quase morrer e sentiu como se estivesse morrendo junto, ou antes disso? Não sabia responder. O fato é que Snape à humilhara durantes tantos anos que ela nem sequer pode acreditar quando descobriu o sentimento e quando ele a rejeitara com tanto asco tudo que ela mais queria era esquece-lo.

Mas o simples toque de Rony era incômodo e incorreto depois daquele olhar. O namorado tentara beija-la no salão comunal depois da cerimônia e ela se esquivara, subiu para o quarto alegando ter que estudar para as aulas que ainda nem tinham começado. Todos acreditaram, afinal aquela era Hermione e tinham que dar um crédito à ela, pois tinha ficado um ano longe de seus preciosos estudos.

Sem saber, os dois deitaram em suas respectivas camas ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sonharia com Snape, mas ele não sonharia com ela pois um frasco da poção sono sem sonhos descansava aberto e vazio na mesinha de canto.

-Mione, acorda, estamos atrasadas para o café da manhã. – disse Gina ainda com a voz sonolenta.

Hermione pulou da cama, aquele era o primeiro dia de aula do último ano de escola. Era o primeiro dia de aula com paz no mundo bruxo. Era um bravo novo mundo que precisava ser construído pouco a pouco e eles eram peças disso.

Foram tomar café e Hermione recebeu um bolinho de horários que deveria distribuir. Ela era novamente a monitora da casa e também era monitora chefe. Começou pelos alunos do primeiro ano e depois foi em ordem crescente. Quando finalmente terminou tudo, se largou na banco e observou seu próprio horário de aulas.

-Perfeito – disse com baixinho e desanimada. Sua primeira aula do dia era Poções.

Rony e Harry chegaram juntos e o sorriso de Rony revirou o estômago de Hermione.

-Você está atrasado Ronald, eu tive que distribuir todos aqueles horários sozinha. – ela esbravejou levantando-se para sair do salão, mas acabou dando um encontrão em algo sólido e macio.

Certamente iria ao chão se não tivesse sido aparada por mãos firmes pertencentes à braços fortes que a pegaram pela cintura e colocaram-na em pé.

-Você deveria tomar cuidado senhorita.

Ela olhou para cima e corou imediatamente.

-De-de-desculpe professor.

Karl Tales era alto, com os cabelos loiros e olhos mel, a barba por fazer e os óculos de aro preto grossos davam um ar juvenil e desleixado. Ele beirava os 35 anos e era muito bonito, ainda mais quando lançava o sorriso que estava estampando ao olhar para Hermione naquele momento.

Ele retirou preguiçosamente as mãos da cintura da moça e piscou para ela. Ele curvou o rosto e chegou perto do ouvido dela sussurrando:

-Não se preocupe, mas nem sempre eu estarei por perto para te segurar, Hermione. – e riu uma risada gostosa quando se afastou.

A menina queria saber como ele sabia o nome dela e por que subitamente o ambiente estava quente demais e suas pernas tremiam. Seu namorado estava segurando um garfo e uma faca com força demais e parecia mais roxo que uma beterraba.

Hermione caminhou ainda em estado de transe até a porta do salão o que ela não sabia é que estava sendo seguida de perto por um par de olhos negros que cintilavam de ódio. Ele percebera que muitos meninos a olhavam passar, ele viu o desejo daqueles meninos e daquele homem de toca-la e sentiu ainda mais raiva. Não é porque ele desejava que ela fosse feliz que subitamente todos os homens poderiam parecer deseja-la.

Foi ai que ele percebeu seu erro, Hermione Granger não era mais uma menininha de onze anos dentuça e de cabelos bagunçados. Ela era uma jovem mulher que passara por provações que mulheres bem mais velhas nunca sonhariam enfrentar, era dona de um corpo desejável, um rosto belo e de uma personalidade ímpar, era inteligente, charmosa e quando ela ria tinha covinhas nas bochechas para dar mais graça ainda a toda sua beleza. Porque ele ainda não tinha notado que Hermione era perfeita antes?

Hermione andou lentamente pelos corredores e foi alcançada pelos amigos e o namorado a caminho das masmorras. Antes que pudesse protestar, Rony a puxou para um beijo possessivo.

-Me desculpe por hoje – ele disse docemente depois do beijo quando a face de Hermione estava se tornando puro ódio. – Estava conversando com Harry e perdi a hora, realmente sinto muito.

A carinha de cão sem dono de Rony fez Hermione se sentir a pior das criaturas. Porque ela ficara brava com o menino? Não tinha explicação. Ele tentava ser um bom namorado e ele conseguia em 95% do tempo, mas ela não podia mais fingir que o toque de Rony a perturbava, enjoava. Os beijos dele eram quase insuportáveis. Ela tinha que por um fim àquilo. Estava decidida a conversar com ele...

-Estão atrasados, menos 30 pontos para Gryffindor – a voz lenta e baixa atrás deles a tirou de seus devaneios.

-Qual é Snape, nem você chegou na sala ainda– protestou o menino.

-Menos 20 pontos, e é professor ou senhor Snape, Wesley.

Hermione sentiu algo correr por seu sangue como um líquido fervendo e borbulhando.

-O se-nhor poderia parar de ser injusto só para variar... pro-fe-ssor Snape – ela cuspiu as palavras como veneno, olhando-o nos olhos com altivez.

Severus mal pode acreditar no que ouviu, Hemione estava o desafiando?

-Para a sala Wesley, a-go-ra. Você não Granger

Disse segurando o braço dela com força enquanto o menino se afastava deixando-os a sós no corredor vazio com uma cara de desgosto.

-Está me machucando professor.

Ele a soltou.

-Talvez você devesse parar de deixar todos os homens no seu caminho te tocarem, assim quem sabe você chegue no horário certo de suas aulas, senhorita.

Ah, Snape nunca pagaria um preço tão caro pela sua língua ferina. Hermione mudou sua expressão quatro vezes no mesmo milésimo de segundo: perplexidão, tristeza, ultraje e ódio. Quando a mão dela voou em direção ao seu rosto e ele a parou segurando pelo pulso ele pode ver as lágrimas se insinuando pelos olhos dela.

-Detenção Granger, às 21horas no meu gabinete, não se atrase.

Ele a soltou e andou em direção à sala. Durante aquela aula de poções o professor estava especialmente letal. Tirou pontos de todos, inclusive Slytherins. E só um pensamento lhe ocorria.

"Ótimo Snape, você sempre faz elas te odiarem."


	3. Broken

3 – Broken

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain away

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte

E roubar sua dor

Hermione passou a manhã inteira pensando no ocorrido. Estranhamente sentia-se vazia de sentimentos. No almoço brincou com a comida e percebeu os olhares preocupados dos amigos e do namorado que já sabiam sobre a detenção.

Acharam que ela estava assim porque aquela era a primeira detenção de Hermione, que nunca antes havia desafiado um professor. Rony estava especialmente orgulhoso, pois acreditava do fundo de seu coração que havia sido uma prova de amor a menina agir assim para defendê-lo.

Ela se levantou sem ter ingerido nada de sua comida. Todos aproveitariam o tempo livre depois do almoço e antes da aula de DCAT para irem ao lago se refrescarem e se divertirem. Hermione disse que iria a biblioteca fazer o dever de Poções e adiantar a matéria de Runas que só ela tinha. Recebeu um olhar preocupado de Giny, mas sorriu um sorriso forçado para a amiga que deu de ombros e continuou a conversar com os garotos.

Rony perguntou se ela queria companhia, mas ela declinou firmemente dizendo que queria estudar e não ajudaria se ele a distraísse. A questão "terminar com Ron" que estava na sua cabeça mais cedo, havia sida parcialmente adiada pela esperança de que arrancaria Snape de seu peito e ficaria com o doce namorado dos sonhos.

No meio do caminho ela mudou de ideia e foi para a torre abandonada, ficava em uma vertente da torre sul e era acessada por uma passagem secreta que a menina descobrira sozinha, totalmente por acaso alguns anos antes. Hermione achava o local solitário e belo, reconfortante. Gostava de ir ali para pensar e chorar sem que ninguém a visse.

Era possível que tivesse que fazer uma bela limpeza pois não visitava o lugar desde o sexto ano, quase dois anos antes, mas surpreendeu-se em como estava limpo. Será que mais alguém usava o lugar?

Deu uma olhada e viu que a sala estava vazia e a sacada também. Eram um local redondo dividido em dois semicírculos, um era uma sala fechada com caixotes ao chão e uma tapeçaria retratando uma luta de bruxos pendurada na parede, e do outro lado da parede, com uma porta separando, ficava uma sacada com a vista para o lago e a floresta.

Hermione se sentou em um vão onde a murada parecia ter sido arrebentada e colocou as pernas para fora avaliando a altura, era alto o bastante para ninguém vê-la ali. Estava com cabeça inclinada olhando para o imenso espaço a baixo quando ouviu a voz que quase a fez cair.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

Ao mesmo tempo que se desequilibrou e ia tombar para frente, um braço passou pela sua cintura e a puxou para trás, de encontro ao peitoral forte do dono da voz. Ele a soltou lentamente enquanto ela se virava para vê-lo.

-O o o que você não faria... senhor? – acrescentou rapidamente.

-Obviamente você estava em uma posição suicida – Karl riu de maneira gostosa

-Oh – Hermione olhou de volta e viu o que parecia, ficou mais vermelha do que já estava, se é que era possível – Não era isso que o senhor está pensando.

-Não? – Perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-Eu não ia me suicidar, só estava avaliando a altura, senhor.

-Pare de me chamar de senhor, me sinto velho.

-Desculpe senhor – e logo que terminou de falar ela cobriu a boca e ele gargalhou.

Ela riu junto com ele, era tão natural ele ali apoiado em um joelho, olhando para ela e rindo aquele sorriso de dentes brancos e lábios desenhados. Hermione se sentiu uma boba, o que será que ele estava pensando dela? Seu sorriso murchou.

Ele também parou de rir e avaliou Hermione. Levantou-se e deu a mão para puxa-la. Ela se apoiou nele e ele a ergueu. O corpo leve da menina foi de encontro ao dele, os rostos a centímetros de distância, a respiração dela ficou pesada e ele sentiu o rosto queimar. Ele curvou o canto dos lábios pela reação dela, soltou a mão da menina com uma breve carícia e com a voz rouca falou:

-Acho que eu errei – e deu um passo atrás.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar confuso, interrogativo.

-Sempre estarei perto para te segurar... – ele se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a mão traçou um carinho no rosto da menina – basta você me dizer que caminho vai seguir.

A menina não sabia o que responder. Ela mal o conhecia e ele fazia as borboletas em seu estômago dançarem marimba, mango, salsa e tudo o que tocasse num ritmo frenético.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca uma meia dúzia de vezes, o que só fez o sorriso de Tales aumentar. Ele tombou a cabeça para trás e como se não tivesse acabado de passar uma cantada na aluna comentou:

-Belo lugar, o sol incide aqui como em nenhum outro do castelo, parece que nem estamos na Europa.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-É, é... acho que sim.

-Então me diga, porque você está triste?

Ele conjurou uma mesinha pequena redonda e duas cadeira e fez sinal para que a perplexa Hermione se sentasse com ele. Uma aparelho de chá surgiu ao lado da mesa e começou a servir sozinho os dois.

A xícara se empurrava sozinha na mão de Hermione enquanto Karl já tomava a sua.

-Eu não deixaria ela esperando – ele apontou para a peça de louça – Tende a ficar mais quente quando se irrita.

Hermione pegou a xícara que parou de se mexer e sorveu um gole do líquido. Era um chá de maçã com canela, seu preferido, alias.

-Muito bom, meu preferido.

-Eu sei.

-Como você sabe?

Ele gargalhou.

-Do mesmo jeito que eu sei que você está triste e não me respondeu propositalmente quando te perguntei.

-E como é que você sabe essas coisas sobre mim? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Esta tudo ai – ele apontou para ela – No modo como você sorri e deixa de sorrir, o modo como você se porta, fala e age. Você definitivamente é uma pessoa de Maçã com Canela e definitivamente mesmo quando você sorriu para mim ali – ele apontou para o lugar onde ele a salvara de cair – não foi o sorriso que você esboçaria caso estivesse feliz de verdade, então você, por algum motivo está triste.

Hermione olhou duvidando das palavras dele. O que o fez revirar os olhos e suspirar.

-E eu poderia dizer porque você está triste, mas isso acaba com a graça de fazer você me contar e se abrir comigo.

-Desculpe professor, mas eu não entendo.

-O que você não entende Hermione?

Ela pensou sobre a pergunta e como responde-la. Havia muitas coisas sobre ele que ela não entendia. Mas havia algo que era crucial perguntar primeiro.

-Porque seria importante eu me abrir com o senhor... digo, você?

Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela por alguns incômodos segundos, antes de responder.

-Porque você precisa de alguém à quem possa contar. Alguém que não vai te julgar, nunca. E eu posso prometer isso à você.

-Sem julgamentos? – ela perguntou mais para ela mesmo que para ele.

-Sem julgamentos. – ele prometeu.

Era isso, ela se deu conta de que era isso que ela precisava, mas ainda incomodava saber que ele sabia o que ela precisava antes mesmo dela saber. Ela queria alguém com que pudesse falar dessa confusão, alguém que, ao contrário de seus amigos, não iria julga-la por ter gostado e odiado ao mesmo tempo do Morcegão. Alguém que não fosse ficar extremamente chateado por ela pensar em largar Ron, que era seu amigo antes de ser seu namorado, mas dificilmente a perdoaria.

-Eu... eu não sei. – e de repente ela sentiu uma vontade de chorar, incontrolável. As lágrimas caiam como uma cachoeira de seus olhos.

Ele sentiu a dor dela, se levantou e ficou ao seu lado. Abraçou carinhosamente a menina e beijou sua testa.

-Me deixe saber quando você estiver pronta – ele se baixou para ficar na altura dela que ainda estava sentada – Não importa que horas seja, o dia que seja, que situação seja. Eu estarei ali para aparar sua queda, basta você indicar o caminho.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e se deixou confortar pelo novo sentido da mesma frase que ele já havia dito antes. Olhou nos olhos dele e viu verdade, fez que sim com cabeça e se levantou mais forte e confiante. Ele sorriu para ela.

-Vamos, você não quer chegar atrasada na minha aula, eu tiraria muitos pontos seus – ele riu e ela também.

Desceram as escadas da torre rindo. Ele fez perguntas bobas sobre a escola e ela respondeu respostas bobas, os dois com sorrisos bobos.

Ao fim da escada ela olhava para ele e ele olhava para frente quando seu sorriso desapareceu e ela seguiu o olhar dele. Parado no corredor de acesso à outra torre estava Severus Snape, com a varinha apertada entre os dedos e um expressão mortífera.

Tales imediatamente se postou na frente de Hermione e a segurou pela mão. Ele continuou andando e "puxando" a menina levemente pelo caminho até a sala de aula e depois de sumir pelo corredor oposto ao que Snape ainda estava parado fitando o vazio de onde eles surgiram, nem Karl, nem Hermione disseram nada. Apenas soltaram as mãos e entraram em sala.


End file.
